After Rydell
by elizabeth02
Summary: A story about Rizzo's life after Rydell.
1. Help of good friends

Hi! This is my first Grease FanFiction. I'm from the Netherlands so I'm really sorry if I wrote something wrong. I hope you like it. I'm quite uncertain, so I hope you all will help me to make it much better. Enjoy! Please review.

**Help of good friends.**

A Few months after they graduated Rizzo called Kenickie.

''Hi Kenick. I have great news. I finally got my own home. It's wonderful but…I feel so alone. Would ya come get here?''

Of course he will. He 'nd Rizz together in their, well actually her, home. Just only them…

He said he can come the next afternoon.

''…And do ya need some help with painting or something?''

''Uuh, if ya want to? Ya know it's alotta work.''

''Yeah sure. I can call Danny and the other guys. Maybe they wanna help us?''

''That's a great idea. I'd never started thinking 'bout that.''

'' That's why I'm here for you. For thinking. And that's why you felt for me, I'm to intelligent.''

''Yeah, you wished .huh?''

Their both laughing.

''Okay, okay, you're right. So I call the other guys and then you see me tomorrow.''

''Bleh, that's during too long. It's so boring without you. Why did you had to take that job abroad? I miss you.''

''I miss you too. I think about ya all the time. But I have to make money. It's all for us, remember?''

''Yeah I know…''

''C'mon, don't be sad. I'll be with ya tomorrow.''

''Finally… Take care of yourself. I love you 'nd I will always love you.''

''I will always love you too babe. Bye.''

''Bye.''

The next afternoon. Rizzo already finished moving stuff upstairs with her dad. She couldn't wait because she was too nervous for Kenickie's 'homecoming'.

Then she heard the doorbell. As fast as she could she opened up the door and there he was:

''kenickie! I missed you so much.''

She gave him the biggest hug she could give and they kissed. Then someone said:

''OK, stop that romantic shit. It's time to work.''

That can be only one person…Danny.

''Danny, stop it. Let them go.'' Said Sandy.

''Hey Rizz, how are ya? I thought you could use some extra help. So here I am.''

''Oh that's great, thanks. Come inside.''

she whispered: Kenick, we continue this when they're goin' away.''

After a few minutes, everyone arrived at Rizzo's home.

''Good… French, Sandy is also here so we're not the only one.'' Said Marty relieved.

'' Sonny , go to Danny. It's time to work for ya.''

''Doody, she still loves me. She want to see a strong man like me at work.''

''Let him talk.'' Said Frenchy to Doody. '' Oh there are Jan 'nd Putzie.''

''Hi y'al! I'm sorry we're so late. Something with the car.''

''Yeah, but I fixed it.''

''Well done Putz, at least you'd learned 'something' at school.'' Said Sonny sarcastic.

While everybody is working Rizzo started thinking. She is so proud of her friends. She love them more than her own family. But… she wish it was evening. So she 'nd Kenickie are alone in private.


	2. Doubt

I was on a roll. So here is the second chapter. I'm sorry for possible errors ( or the wrong sentence structure) you know I'm Dutch. And my appologies, it's pretty short.

Thanks guest for the review! I appreciate that. And you all know: how more followers/reviews, how faster my update. Enjoy, I hope you like it!

**Chapter 2 Doubt**

That evening. Everybody has worked so hard that everything is done.

''Bye guys. Thanks for all your help.''

Rizzo closed the door and run to Kenickie. She jumps into his arms and kisses him.

''Yay, we're finally alone.''

'' I missed this Rizz. Shall we…..uh… shall we go…upstairs?''

''Aha, I know where ya thinking 'bout and I think it's a good idea.''

After kissing and flirting on the stairs they went to Rizzo's bedroom and they had the great sex where they're looked forward to.

''Damn, you're so good. It was great.''

''You're great babe….. Do ya remember that time, in my car?''

"Of course I remember." She smiled. "we were so inexperienced back then."

"Yeah…And when ya thought you were pregnant."

"O gosh. I'm glad it wasn't true. You?

"uhh, yep."

He sighs

"I hear a doubt?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…When I heard it I was so confused. Ya said it was 'someone else's mistake'. I was angry 'bout that but when it turned out it wasn't true, I was thinking 'bout the future. I was scared ya know. It would be though but I was ready for it…. I'd even already bought some clothes for that kid. Just as a surprise to you."

Rizzo's eyes are full of tears.

"Really? That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. I didn't know ya thought about it that way."

"Well, it's true…But when ya said you wasn't pregnant I was happy for you. Because you wasn't ready for it."

"Ah, That's so sweet… You know, When I'm ready for it I wanna have a baby with you."

"And when do ya think you're ready for it?"

"Why, are ya in a hurry or something?"

"I just want to know. I think I would love being a father."

"You would be a great dad. That's for sure…Let me think… I think we're ready for it when Sandy, Marty, Frenchy or Jan is telling us that one of them is pregnant."

"Gosh, I think that we have to wait till we are takes a long time."

"It's up to them."

There's a silence.

"Kenick?"

"Yeah?"

"Gimme a kiss. I wanna sleep."

He gives her a kiss.

"Love you Rizz."

" Love you too."


	3. French?

_New chapter! Guest: thanks for your review. I hope you all like this little part._

**"French?"**

Rizzo went shopping with Sandy. After Rydell they became best friends. Sandy had to fight for it but they're inseparable now. Then they hear a familiar voice.

"Sarah. Don't touch! How many times do I need to say that?"

"But I really really REALLY want this. Please?!"

"Not now. Ask your mom the next time."

"French?" said Rizzo surprised.

"Rizz? Sandy? That's a long time ago."

"Yeah I guess a year or something."

"At least. That was when you needed help from us with moving."

"Oh gosh, I remember."

"Who's this little kid?" said Sandy.

"Oh that's my niece Sarah. She's the daughter of my sister Julia."

"Oh really? Hi Sarah!"

"She's shy. Say hi to Sandy and Betty."

With a sweet voice she said: "Hi Sandy and Betty."

"Oh she's cute."

"Yeah. And in a few months I have a child to take care of for full time ."

Sandy and Rizz are surprised: "what?"

"You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yeah Sandy. You're totally right."

Rizzo smiled. "That's great news. And Doody is the father?"

"yes. Ya never thought about it huh?"

"No. but that's wonderful news."

"ya know what. Come to my home. I have a lot of stuff to tell you."

"next Saturday?"

"Sure. And take the boys with you. I think Doody don't like that 'woman talk'."

"haha okay. And shall I call Marty and Jan?"

"oh yeah please. But uh, I've gotta go. I need to bring Sarah home.

I see you then."

"Okay. Bye French."

"bye girls!"

The next week.

"And when it's your turn?" said Doody to Kenickie.

"pfff I don't know."

"oh you're serious. It was a joke."

"it's time to grow up Doody. I'm serious about this conversation."

" So you want children?"

"of course. But I don't know how Rizz think about it."

"you can ask her?"

"No men. Not now. I don't know, it's very personal."

"your afraid huh?"

"…uhm..yeah…"

" Don't be ashamed. I was also afraid."

"Really?"

"yes. Come on. They're waiting for us."

At the girls.

"and Rizz. Do you want children?" said Frenchy.

"uhm, yeah I think I'm ready for it now."

"And Kenickie?"

" yeah, I think he would like it. But he's so busy with his job. So I don't know if he wanna have a child right now."

"just ask him!"

" Not now French. It's a mess at his work. Then I am not going to moan 'bout that."

"yeah, you're right. And you Sandy?"

"oh… Well, we talked about it and Danny said he will love it. So I hope we're having a baby soon."

"That's great to hear. I always knew that."

"What?"

"that he wants to be a father"

" I think he's gonna be a great dad" said Marty.

Jan nods. "yeah for sure!"

"shall we go back to the boys? I think they're missing us." Jokes Frenchy.

"good idea!" Said Jan.


	4. Freedom

_Thanks for the reviews guests (and for the inspiration) . I planned a wedding in this story. especially for you! If someone knows something to put in this story, you just have to say it and I write it._

**_Freedom_**

Then it was time for dinner. Everyone was talking to each other. Until Danny stood up.

It's quiet.

"French, thanks for inviting us. I appreciate that. And we're all glad to hear the great news of you and Doody. I hope we all have kids soon so they can play with each other while we're visit you."

"that would be lovely." said French.

"But…there's more news. Sandy, do ya wanna say it?"

"oh god, you're also pregnant?" Said Rizz surprised.

"no. like I already said, we want children. That's for sure. But that's not the news."

Marty is curious "come on. Tell us."

"Okay, okay, uhm… we are gonna get married"

"Oh that's wonderful" said Jan.

"yeah a new reason to shop!"

"I'm not going with you Marty."

"oh Sonny. Shut up."

"you see, she still loves me."

"how many times did ya say that at high school?" said Kenickie.

"But it's true."

"Sandy, Danny. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both. But Kenick, when it's our turn?"

"Ohh yeah, Kenickie, you promised something at our last day of school." Said Frenchy.

"Do ya still remember that?"

"of course. I was so happy for you."

"Gosh yeah. Come on kenick, when?"

"next month?"

" Serious?"

"No. haha, Not now. "

"Asshole!"

"it was just a joke. Ya know, whe're young. We have all the time."

"oh so that's how you look at it?"

"I just want my freedom."

"Freedom? Did ya say Freedom? So ya think when we're married ya don't have any freedom?"

"well ehh… Rizz, it's just….."

"Don't talk to me."

"c'mon are ya mad at me?"

"to be honest…Yeah. I take this seriously."

"Rizz, listen."

"it's time for me to go. Sorry guys."

"RIZZO!"

"Let her go." Said Danny and he stopped him.

Then Frenchy said: "ya know what it is Kenick? She loves you and just because she loves you so damn much, she is so touchy. She's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

" That you leave her for someone else. You're handsome and sweet. You can get so many girls. She think she's not good enough."

"oh gosh, I don't want her to think like that. She's my girl. I love her."

"say it to her Kenick. I know ya love her so much but she wants to hear it from you. Just say it at an unexpected moment."

"do you think that will help?"

"Sure. You need to talk to her. But ehh can I say one more thing?"

"Yeah…"

"that freedom talk is bullshit."

"Okay, okay. That was wrong."

"say it to her!"

"What? This?"

"uhu. When you're coming home ya need to say it. You love her huh?"

"of course."

"just go for it."

"Now?"

"yeah."


End file.
